


Field Trip

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam wants quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sometimes Sam doesn’t want a cacophony. Sometimes the noise in his head is too much and he wants- not silence, not with Dean, but for the sounds of his brother’s pain to be less deafening.

Sometimes Sam creates an atmosphere in the room. Today it’s images of trees, a clearing, a pond. Sam closes his eyes and the slap of his skin against Dean’s is waves hitting the shore. The slow drip of Dean’s blood is rocks plunking into water. Sam’s growls are a hunting cougar, and Dean’s soft cries the prey that Sam takes down in frenzied, muted hunger.


End file.
